


WINGS 41 - 45

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [9]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Aiba turned his head slightly and kissed the smooth tanned skin of Ohno's belly. Ohno always tasted faintly of the ocean.





	WINGS 41 - 45

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



**41\. EMBRACE**  
  
"So?" Ohno asked as he stroked Aiba’s hair.  
  
Aiba turned his head slightly and kissed the smooth tanned skin of Ohno's belly. Ohno always tasted faintly of the ocean.  
  
"I'm not sure." Aiba's wings faded slightly as he contemplated Ohno's question.  
  
"Don't you want to be able to do this any time?" Ohno asked as he flipped Aiba over onto his back and kissed him until they were both breathless.  
  
"I thought that our relationship was just sex," Aiba said hesitantly.  
  
"Perhaps it was to you, but it has never been that way to me. Don't you know beautiful you are? How you brighten my day and make my heart full? How much I've grown to love you?"  
  
"I'm not the sort of person someone falls in love with," Aiba mumbled. "I'm invisible."  
  
Ohno pointed across the room where his latest portrait of Aiba still sat on his easel. "Look closely and you will see."  
  
Aiba pulled away from Ohno's embrace and padded over to the painting which was facing away from the bed.  
  
His eyes widened as he took in the painting of him from the waist up, looking over his bare left shoulder, his birthmark clearly defined. In the portrait his eyes were clear and calm as he gazed confidently out from the canvas. It was the expression of a person in love.  
  
"Do I really look like that?" Aiba asked, touching the damp paint lightly with the tip of his finger.  
  
"Only when you look at me," Ohno replied. "And I look back at you in exactly the same way, but you don't seem to notice."  
  
"I noticed, but I thought I was imagining it," Aiba said as he returned to the bed and allowed Ohno to draw him down beside him. He turned and placed his head on Ohno's chest, in the spot that was the most comfortable.  
  
"So?" Ohno asked as he stroked Aiba’s hair, smiling as he felt the head under his hand move in the slightest of nods.  
  
  
**42\. DARK EYES**  
  
Sho’s touch was tentative at first. He hesitantly reached out and stroked Jun’s hand with just the tip of one finger, fearing rejection. Things were better between them now, even though the contents of their kitchen had been seriously depleted by Jun’s rage.  
  
Jun’s fingers tensed under his touch and Sho found himself holding his breath in anticipation of his mate’s rejection. But Jun’s wings betrayed his need, gradually infusing with colour as his breathing quickened.  
  
Sho moved to kneel between Jun’s legs, parting them and fitting himself snugly into the gap he created. He ran his hands over Jun’s narrow waist, tracing the slight flare of his hips.  
  
Jun’s wings wrapped around Sho, encasing him in a cloud of softness as he bent forwards at the waist, capturing his mate’s lips in an explorative kiss as he cupped his face with smooth cool fingers. Sho held himself perfectly still, allowing Jun to take the lead and do whatever he pleased.  
  
Sho tried not to cry out as sharp teeth nipped at his lower lip, drawing blood which was quickly soothed away by darting laps of Jun’s tongue. Jun gripped the ridges of Sho’s wings, drawing them forwards forcefully as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth in a display of dominance.  
  
When they both ran out of breath Jun pulled away and looked down at Sho with eyes as dark and unfathomable as the deepest ocean depths.  
  
“What do you want?” Sho asked breathlessly, his own eyes mirroring Jun’s level of desire as he stroked the growing bulge in Jun’s crotch.  
  
“Show me how much you desire me,” Jun replied, thrusting his hips forwards to meet Sho’s hand. “Make me yours and only yours.”  
  
“But baby, we are already mated,” Sho replied, yelping as Jun raked the side of his neck with sharp teeth in response to his answer.  
  
“Mate with me again,” Jun demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Leave me no room for doubt.”  
  
Underneath the aggression Sho could sense Jun’s underlying feelings of apprehension and fear of abandonment. Jun was still obviously unconsciously worried that he wasn’t fully committed to their pairing after seeing him accept Nino’s kiss.  
  
“And I need you to do it hard,” Jun added. He slipped his hand down Sho’s jeans and pinched the head of Sho’s swelling cock sharply between his fingertips, wringing a startled cry from his mate.  
  
Sho’s wings instantly darked to a deep and dangerous purple as he stood up and lifted Jun from the sofa and swung him over his shoulder. If Jun wanted it hard, then he would be happy to oblige.  
  
  
**43\. YOUTH**  
  
  
Nino frowned and shifted the bonsai from the kitchen bench to the bedside cabinet before changing his mind and placing it on the small table under the window in the living room where it would receive the most light.  
  
Jun had meant well when offering it to him as a housewarming gift and its significance as an indicator of Jun’s forgiveness hadn’t escaped him, but it was somehow as nerve wracking as bringing a new puppy home.  
  
He was grateful for Aiba leaving most of his furniture behind, it made his few shabby possessions look less sad somehow, when disguised by Aiba’s bright colour schemes.  
  
Aiba had cheerfully told him that the gradual evolution of his tiny apartment from its drab origins to the current virtual rainbow of colours was down to Ohno. The artist had made weekly visits to him, each time bringing a tin of paint and insisting on doing the work himself. Aiba in return had asked him to stay for dinner each time. Aiba smiled shyly when he admitted that he had been too caught up in his own self-doubt to even realize that Ohno had been courting him in a roundabout fashion.  
  
The rooms seemed to still retain some traces of the gentle romance that had played out here; giving Nino an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. If such happiness had been possible for Aiba, then perhaps he might finally find a tiny skerrick of it for himself.  
  
Nino’s visions of fluffy white wings and a smile as bright as the sun had always been an unrealistic fantasy, something that he had known from the start but his crush on Jun had probably saved him in more ways than Jun would ever know.  
  
Lately he had begun to realize that if he wanted a better life, one not filled with misery and fear then it was up to him to make the changes within himself.  
  
Succumbing to a sudden impulse he ran and leapt on the bed, jumping up and down on the mattress, his wings fluttering with sheer joy at the reality of having a home of his own, a job (even one that he hated), and perhaps even the prospect of finding a mate of his own.  
  
It felt as if he was gradually shucking off the restrictions of his old life and his misspent youth and heading towards a future that for the first time in all the years of his existence held hope rather than despair.  
  
  
**44\. IGNORED**  
  
"I thought you hated this place?" Aiba asked over his shoulder as he tugged Ohno along behind him.  
  
"They make really good cocktails," Nino replied with a faint hint of pink flushing his cheeks.  
  
"Well I certainly _do_ hate it," Sho grumped, but allowed Jun to steer him over to one of the booths anyway. He didn't mind it so much if he could take advantage of the darkness to squeeze Jun's thigh under the table.  
  
Toma waved and winked at them across the floor, giving them thumbs up and a wiggle of his hand to indicate that he would be visiting them soon.  
  
Nino rolled his eyes and huffed, "He really loves himself doesn't he."  
  
"He is a really genuine guy when you get to know him," Jun said, leaping to the defence of his old friend.  
  
Sho bristled and wedged Jun into the corner of the booth, making it impossible for him to get past him and onto the dance floor anywhere near Toma.  
  
Aiba had no such qualms, dragging Ohno with him into the writhing melee of bodies. The crowd parted slightly and the other three watched open-mouthed as Ohno took charge of the floor moving in a sinuous rhythm in time to the music.  
  
Twenty minutes and two cocktails each later Toma stalked over to them, confident smile firmly in place. He squashed himself onto the seat next to Nino and held out his arm as if inviting Nino to feel his sleeve.  
  
Nino tried to cringe away as Toma said, "Do you know what this shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."  
  
Nino got to his feet and ignored Toma, pushing past him and deliberately stepping on his toes as he headed to the bathroom.  
  
Instead of being offended Toma merely laughed, he had seen the sudden shine of Nino's wings before he scrunched them against his back as he strode away.  
  
  
  
**45\. CONFIDENCE**  
  
  
“I’m really not sure about this,” Jun muttered.  
  
He had finally succumbed to Ohno’s endless requests to pose for him, but Jun was already regretting his decision.  
  
It was a blisteringly hot day and the excess of humidity was making his feathers hang limply, sticking together in ugly lumps. He had always considered his wings to be his best features and if they were below par then he felt drab and ugly.  
  
Jun’s teenage years had not been easy. Plagued by severe acne and crooked teeth he had soon learnt to hide his imperfections behind his fluffy wings, which when shown to their best advantage had drawn people’s eyes away from his obvious flaws. Even though since then he had grown taller and worked on his body the doubts and fears from that time lingered. This was why until he met Sho he had never even had a proper boyfriend, pushing anyone away who might wish to look deeper than the façade he showed to the outside world.  
  
Although Sho constantly told him that he was beautiful Jun found it hard to completely believe him. As his mate Sho would do or say anything to make him happy, which to Jun meant that he couldn’t rely on his opinion with full confidence.  
  
Aiba smiled encouragingly as he carried in a tray of cold drinks after Ohno had been working for two hours. It was only Aiba’s cheerful chatter that had kept Jun awake as boredom and the high temperature made his eyelids droop.  
  
“I need you to think about Sho,” Ohno said after gulping down his iced tea.  
  
“What?” Jun asked, his brain feeling fuzzy from the heat; he did not cope well at high temperatures due to the downy undercoat on his wings.  
  
“Think about Sho and how he makes you feel,” Ohno said as he returned to his place behind the easel.  
  
Ohno hid his satisfied smile behind his canvas as Jun finally relaxed, his features softening as he thought of his mate and the bond that they shared.


End file.
